An electric griddle is known as one of the heating and cooking apparatuses whose cooking surface are heated by a heat source such as electricity or magnetism. Conventionally, a place of all-participating-type cooking by all participants eating at the same table with the griddle is assumed and expected at the place of the griddle is used. (See Patent Literature 1.) Based on such assumption and expectation, a conventional electric griddle is placed in the center of the table and ingredients, dishes and bowls are placed near a person leading the cooking.